Rey y la oscuridad
by Omar2
Summary: ¿Qué debilidades podrían poner a Rey en peligro de ser seducida por el lado oscuro? No parece ser fácil, pero quizá existen. Y si cae, ¿Podrá redimirse y terminar cumpliendo su misión, o terminará en fracaso y muerte como Anakin? Rey ya lleva tiempo de entrenamiento, ha llevado a Luke de vuelta con la Resistencia y se preparan para proseguir la guerra.
1. Chapter 1:Abandono

Capítulo 1: Abandono

Luke Skywalker veía a Rey en un bosque sombrío combatiendo contra un hombre mayor, alto, vestido de negro, que blandía un sable carmesí de extraña empuñadura. Podía tener la misma edad suya, pero era mucho más alto y fornido.

Sentía que Rey estaba en problemas frente a ese rival experimentado y oscuro. Este adversario era muy superior a Kylo Ren, y el entrenamiento de apenas seis meses que había proporcionado a la joven hasta el momento era insuficiente para semejante duelo. Se preguntaba por qué habían llegado a enfrentarse, por qué él lo había permitido.

Se recriminaba otra vez.

Quería intervenir, pero el sueño parecía desarrollarse sin que él pudiera cambiar el curso de los sucesos. Quiso gritar instrucciones a Rey. Ella se alejó un poco y le miró.

— Tengo que avanzar, no retroceder, Luke —dijo la joven en voz alta, jadeando por el esfuerzo del combate. Entonces el jedi la veía apagar el sable y echar a correr como si huyera de su rival. Por un instante se sintió aliviado. Algunas veces lo más inteligente es retirarse y salvar la vida para poder pelear otro día.

El hombre vestido de negro avanzaba confiado por un suelo con nieve, en el que se podían ver parches de hierba todavía verde. La escena era similar a la vivida por él con su padre en la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, frente al Emperador; una reminiscencia de uno de los instantes cruciales de la vida de Luke. Sólo que esta vez Rey se escondía no para evitar la pelea, sino para atacar por sorpresa.

Luke quería gritarle que un truco tan simple no funcionaría con ese rival, pero su voz era amortiguada por los árboles, y el ambiente denso del sueño engullía sus palabras de un modo desesperante. Veía a Rey de pie tras un grueso tronco, y al hombre pasar aparentemente sin verla, alejándose varios metros. Transcurrieron unos segundos en que solo el silencio y el ruido del viento en las ramas se dejaban notar, además del zumbido del sable carmesí.

« ¡Ahora deberías escapar, Rey!» quería decir Luke.

Un instante después el hombre ya sabía donde estaba, sin necesidad de verla. Ella sentía que estaba segura tras el árbol, inmóvil, y esperaba que su enemigo se acercara. Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.

En un rápido movimiento aquél guerrero vestido de negro dio la vuelta y arrojó su sable girando hacia el árbol. La hoja carmesí se clavó en la madera y atravesó todo el tronco. Luke escuchó que su aprendiz daba un grito, y luego la veía caer de espaldas en la nieve, con ambas manos sobre el vientre y una expresión de dolor. El sable había quedado fijo a través del tronco, y la madera empezaba a incendiarse. Sólo la punta había salido por el otro lado, tocando a Rey lo suficiente para producir una seria lesión. La gravedad tiraba poco a poco el arma hacia abajo, rasgando el tronco carbonizado con una llama ambarina.

Luke se sentía invadido por la sensación de impotencia. Un sentimiento que había aprendido a dominar, pero que entonces se volvía a descontrolar en él. Veía al enemigo acercarse al árbol y recuperar su sable. Le veía doblar una rodilla en tierra y dirigirse a Rey. Le hablaba, le ofrecía algo. Ella, incapaz de levantarse, negaba con la cabeza. Miraba a su rival con orgullo pese al dolor. Luke lo sabía bien: ella jamás suplicaría por su vida.

Entonces aquél guerrero oscuro remataba a su discípula, atravesándole el pecho. Luego se volvía hacia él, y le decía : « Has fracasado otra vez, Skywalker». Era una voz que en otro tiempo había sido amiga.

Luke despertó de golpe, y se sentó en la litera. Hacía años que su dominio de la Fuerza le había puesto por sobre las pesadillas, pero esta vez le faltaba paz. Ya había visto varias veces morir a Rey en sus visiones y sueños, y siempre de distintas maneras. Era una advertencia.

Buscó serenar su respiración. Centró su mente en la contemplación de la Fuerza, que lo llenó de inmediato. Siendo uno con la Fuerza, no se apegaría a personas particulares, sino a la vida en general. Amaría a los individuos a través de su amor a la luz, y así nunca se separarían. El apego, incluso hacia los seres amados, era un sentimiento que un jedi debía combatir.

Eso era lo que había destruido a su padre. El apego. El deseo de inmortalidad y poder. El miedo a la pérdida.

* * *

Antes de conocerla, Rey nunca había visto a un togruta, ni mucho menos a una togruta jedi. Ahsoka Tano se mantenía con un aspecto juvenil a pesar de que, según los cálculos de Rey, debía haber sobrepasado los cuarenta años como mínimo. Incluso le parecía posible que fuera mayor que Luke, pero al ser de diferente especie era difícil saberlo.

— Vamos, yo sé que eso no es todo lo que tienes, Rey.

La joven padawan se sentía desafiada por la togruta, que bloqueaba sus golpes con facilidad. Luke les había pedido que practicaran juntas aquella mañana en una zona libre que había detrás de la base de la Resistencia.

Las dos usaban sables de práctica para evitar accidentes. Después de un rato de esfuerzos inútiles por acertar una estocada, Rey se empezaba a impacientar. Sentía que le faltaba la elegancia y precisión de los movimientos de Ahsoka.

La togruta contraatacó, y rápidamente logró darle una estocada a Rey en el hombro. Una desagradable descarga eléctrica se extendió por el cuerpo de la humana, que dio un grito, no de dolor, sino de enojo.

— Paciencia — le dijo Ahsoka, sonriendo — llevas menos de un año en esto, y yo llevo décadas. Creo que tu progreso es excepcionalmente bueno.

Pero a Rey esto no le bastaba: ella buscaba probarse a sí misma. Volvió a atacar, pero Ahsoka parecía desaparecer de su alcance, hacerse una con el aire. De pronto, sin que la chatarrera notara cómo, su rival estaba detrás de ella. Se volvió con el tiempo justo para bloquearla, pero el golpe la hizo perder el sable, que fue despedido lejos, cayendo sobre la hierba.

Rey hizo un gesto de desesperación con ambas manos y fue a buscar el arma. Por el camino pateó una piedra con enojo. Cuando regresó, vio que Ahsoka había apagado su sable de entrenamiento y la miraba con rostro serio.

— Tienes que entender que no puedes hacerlo todo, Rey — dijo la togruta, con su agradable y pausada voz — No todas las batallas se pueden ganar. Debes tener paciencia y dominar tu carácter. Cualquiera puede dominar un sable láser; el verdadero logro de un jedi está en dominarse a sí mismo.

— Perdón, Maestra Tano — repuso Rey, tratando de usar el tono más respetuoso posible — es que no dejo de pensar que la próxima vez que me encuentre con Kylo Ren no puedo fallar. Si esta pelea hubiera sido de verdad, estaría muerta.

— No me digas Maestra — dijo Ahsoka, sonriéndole — ni siquiera alcancé a ser nombrada Caballero Jedi. Renuncié a la Orden.

Rey le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Para mí tu eres una Maestra como Luke. Habrás tenido razones para marcharte — repuso.

— Luke fue nombrado por el mismísimo Yoda antes de morir — repuso Tano, y un dejo de dolor apareció en su voz — Yo no tuve ningún maestro que me nombrara y creo que después me faltó la fuerza para enfrentarme a Darth Vader. Todo lo hicieron Luke y Obi-Wan.

Rey sabía que estas eran palabras de humildad: Ahsoka Tano era una jedi tan impresionante como Luke Skywalker. Una leyenda de los rebeldes en la época del Imperio.

— Pronto tu serás mi Maestra, estoy segura — prosiguió la togruta, poniendo su mano de dedos largos y delgados sobre el hombro de Rey.  
— Practiquemos un poco más.

— No. Es suficiente por hoy. Vete a meditar, necesitas paciencia. Recuerda las palabras del Código Jedi: « No hay emoción, sólo existe paz»

Rey sonrió con un esfuerzo, y empezó a alejarse. Ahsoka la observó por unos instantes, tratando de deducir sus pensamientos. Luego le dijo, alzando la voz:

— Sé lo que estás pensando. Pero te equivocas: sí confiamos en ti. Por eso Luke te ha pedido que le enseñes a Finn algunas cosas de La Fuerza. Es más, al igual que en el caso de Leia y su hijo Ben, yo también quiero que me ayudes a rescatar a un jedi del Lado Oscuro.

— Te refieres a Ezra Bridger, ¿verdad? — preguntó Rey, mirando por encima del hombro. Ya habían hablado con Luke respecto a ese legendario personaje.

— Sí. Se lo debo a mi amigo Kanan, que fue su Maestro y murió con la tristeza de saber que su discípulo estaba dominado por el dolor y la ira.

* * *

Rey se dirigía a su pequeña habitación de la base. A la distancia vio a Finn, que conversaba animadamente con Jaina Solo, hija de Han y Leia y hermana de Kylo Ren. Ambos estaban ocupados en la reparación de un X-Wing. Pero parecían más interesados en reírse y charlar.

Rey tenía una gran autoconfianza, pero ya había notado que los celos eran una de sus debilidades. Quizás era porque había sufrido el abandono y le costaba tolerar la idea de que la dejaran, de perder gente, o simplemente, de perder. Después de todo, nunca habían hablado de ser pareja con Finn, y había sido ella misma la que había empezado a ignorarlo y a alejarse.

La joven se sorprendía a sí misma dándose motivos por los cuales sin duda Finn no le daría a otra lo que le había dado a ella, aunque su relación se hubiera enfriado. Ella era más joven y bonita que Jaina, se decía. Riga Calrissian, la hija del viejo Lando, el magnate del gas tibanna que se había unido a la Resistencia, le parecía consentida y tonta. Pensaba estas cosas sin querer, y luego se sentía mal por haberse dejado distraer en ese inútil esfuerzo mental, y se reprendía a sí misma,

Finn alzó una mano para saludarla con una sonrisa; ella hizo como que no lo había visto y siguió su camino. Eso le tenía que doler un poco. Pero fue ella la que se sintió mal de inmediato por su actitud. Volvió el rostro hacia su amigo, pero él ya no la observaba. Ahora, Riga Calrissian se había unido a la charla y él le prestaba atención.

Aquella tarde, Luke, Ahsoka, Finn, Jaina y R2-D2 subieron al Halcón Milenario, con Rey como piloto y Chewie como navegante. Su destino era un planeta perdido al exterior de la galaxia, llamado Orc´said. Luke les explicó que iban en busca de un posible jedi perdido que Ahsoka había percibido al pasar por allí cuando retornó a la galaxia. El planeta no estaba dominado por la Primera Orden, pero era un mundo atrasado y violento. Luke se mostraba extremadamente cuidadoso y trataba de no dejar sola a Rey. Había tenido varias visiones con respecto a su discípula, y estaba lleno de malos presagios, aunque no podía ver con claridad como podrían cumplirse.

(Continúa en el siguiente capítulo)


	2. Chapter 2:La jedi remisa

Capítulo 2: La jedi remisa

Darin Meers era la propietaria de la taberna In-sha, que en el idioma principal del planeta significaba algo así como "El Renegado" . Era, indudablemente, la mejor taberna de las que había cerca del puerto espacial de Moresby, la ciudad más importante de Orc´said. Y aún así no era un sitio particularmente agradable.

Detrás de la barra los días habían pasado sin mayores sobresaltos para Darin Meers. Sí, había peleas a diario, pero era casi como un ruido de fondo en su vida. Sus buenos empleados zabrak, casi todos soldados retirados de rostro serio y pequeños cuernos de aspecto duro, se hacían cargo de todo lo rudo y ella agradecía no tener que mezclarse en peleas.

Odiaba las peleas. Sus dos hermanos mayores y su padre habían muerto en manos de las mafias del exterior de la galaxia. Ella había podido regresar a su planeta natal, Orc´said, y pudo usar los ahorros familiares para poner esa taberna, la manera más rápida — y no tan indecente — de hacer dinero en ese lugar. Casi por milagro había podido adquirirla cerca del puerto espacial, el lugar más codiciado por todos los comerciantes honrados por estar bajo la tutela del Consejo Regente y no de las mafias.

Bueno, no por milagro exactamente. Darin Meers era sensible a la Fuerza, y la usaba cuando le convenía. Aunque un sentido de respeto la movía a no abusar.

Llevaba cinco años establecida allí con su familia, y le había ido mejor de lo que hubiera esperado en toda su vida. Su marido también trabajaba en la taberna. El negocio había sido tan bueno hasta el momento que incluso le estaban proporcionando una educación a sus hijos, algo raro en el planeta. El mayor ya estaba listo para graduarse de ingeniero en droides en un planeta del interior, nada menos que Naboo, un lugar decente.

Aquella tarde la taberna presentaba un aspecto tranquilo, y Darin había dado permiso a los zabrak para retirarse. No había tanta clientela, quizás por las carreras de vainas que se estaban celebrando en la arena de la ciudad. Sólo algunas cuantas criaturas, la mayoría pilotos mercantes que hacían su ruta hacia los planetas del interior, descansaban bebiendo y comiendo antes de proseguir la marcha. Por una vez el piso del local estaba limpio, las mesas estaban ordenadas y nadie gritaba desenfrenadamente.

Darin Meers se apoyó en la barra para darse un respiro. El plastoacero del mesón estaba tan limpio que ella pudo ver su reflejo. El rostro que vio no le gustó: a pesar de ser un híbrido entre humano y togruta, lo que la hacía verse más joven de lo que se vería si fuera una humana pura, había notado las finas arrugas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos, juntamente con las ojeras siempre presentes por trabajar hasta tarde.

Lo estaba sintiendo hace algún tiempo: ahora que tenía todo lo que desde su exilio había deseado, algo le faltaba. Los días eran iguales, uno tras otro. Era como si eso fuera el responsable del paso de los años por su piel. Le parecía que sus músculos, sus células, que en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant se habían acostumbrado a vibrar con la Fuerza, necesitaban sentirla otra vez. Pero era absurdo: ahora lo tenía todo.

— Darin, atiende a esos clientes — le susurró su marido, un hombre alto y algo gordo de rizos negros, pasando a su lado con una bandeja.

La mujer hizo un gesto cansino y se empezó a mover pesadamente dejando un trapo sobre la mesa.

¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? Llevaba décadas sin sentirlo. Al acercarse a la mesa de los nuevos clientes, a los que no había puesto demasiada atención, la sensación de frío en su interior se iba incrementando. Pero ella rehusaba a hacerse consciente del todo.

Había dos hombres de negro en una mesa, con máscaras de acero. Eso no era nada raro: las personas ocultaban sus rostros por una infinidad de motivos en Moresby. Desde los fugitivos, pasando por seres que se avergonzaban de su aspecto, hasta aquellos que no podían respirar la atmósfera del lugar, muchos hacían un asiduo uso de máscaras y cascos diversos. Algunos eran más máquina que criatura biológica.

Pero ellos eran distintos. La mujer se detuvo a medio camino y los observó. Sentía algo así como una tormenta negra que salía de ellos en rizos y espirales y se expandía por el local hasta hacer vibrar su interior. Ella podía sentir a muchos clientes, pero estos eran diferentes a todos. No había percibido algo similar desde que estuvo frente a…

«No puede ser» se digo Darin, regresando a la cocina. Sentía una opresión en la boca del estómago, y su corazón había empezado a bombear con intensidad. Si ella los había sentido, ellos también podían haberla percibido.

— Amor, necesito que te vayas de aquí ahora — dijo a su esposo, que se afanaba lavando platos. El hombre la miró con sorpresa. Iba a decir algo, pero entonces vio el rostro de su mujer, y palideció.

— Sal por la puerta de atrás. Toma el speeder, ve a casa y prepara a los niños. Si no llego a casa en un par de horas prepárate para escapar del planeta...y avisa a los Guardias de la Regencia que hay una pelea en el In-sha.

El hombre todavía la miraba inmóvil, con los labios temblorosos, sin saber qué responder. El conocía muy bien las corazonadas de su esposa. Pero también conocía su secreto. Ella le había dicho que esto podía pasar tarde o temprano, y a lo largo de los diez años que llevaban juntos habían planeado mil veces el escape.

— ¡Ahora! — gritó Darin. Había visto a través de la pequeña ventana de la cocina que uno de los hombres se había levantado y caminaba hacia la barra. El marido de Darin reaccionó frente al grito de su mujer y corrió, desapareciendo por la puerta trasera. Un segundo después Meers sintió el ruido familiar del speeder alejándose.

— ¡Cantinera! — gritaba el hombre de negro que se había allegado a la barra, golpeando el mesón con la palma — ¿Es que nadie atiende en este antro inmundo?.

¿Sería posible que no la hubieran sentido? ¿Sería todo una casualidad? Darin recordó que nunca fue demasiado buena usando técnicas de ocultación. Ni con el sable láser. Pero existía la posibilidad de que ellos no estuvieran atentos a la Fuerza. Sin duda eran poderosos en la Fuerza, pero parecían muy jóvenes. Los jóvenes son distraídos, y no acallan sus pensamientos para centrarse en su interior.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de salir , metió la mano entre sus ropas, y sacó el sable láser que por casi treinta y cinco años había llevado oculto, sin separarse de él un sólo día. Lo sostuvo con la mano derecha detrás de sí, tapado sólo por el delantal. Sintió el tacto y el peso del tubo metálico. Hacía más de treinta años que no lo sentía de esa manera, como el objeto del que su vida iba a depender.

Darin había practicado sagradamente una hora casi todos los días con su sable desde que huyera de la galaxia, al instaurarse el Imperio. Pero al no tener con quién hacerlo, no se sentía totalmente confiada. Y ellos eran dos. Pensó en escapar, abandonando el negocio. Pero se sintió bastante convencida de que, si no estaban seguros, su extraña desaparición les convencería. Y además estaba el local. De ese local dependía la vida de sus hijos. No era tan simple abandonarlo.

— ¿Qué desea, señor? — preguntó acercándose lento, muy lento, procurando serenarse para que la voz no le temblara.

— Deseo que vengas acá, mujer. No me gusta gritar mis órdenes. — dijo el hombre. Su amigo permanecía sentado, pero la observaba fijamente. Darin lamentó que, justo ese día, no tenía un bláster a mano. Si se convencía de que estaban distraídos, podría matarlos allí mismo. Pero eso sería difícil de justificar, y la pena por el asesinato en Moresby era la muerte.

Ambos hombres se cubrían con capas negras. Seguramente allí debajo estaban los sables de luz. La podían cortar en dos partes en una fracción de segundo. Simplemente, no podía acercarse más.

— Perdón Señor: he trabajado todo el día, y estoy muy cansada. Ya estamos cerrando. Le agradecería darme su orden o, de lo contrario, regresar mañana.

El hombre estiró la mano, y Darin sintió que La Fuerza la atraía hacia él, separando sus pies del suelo. Reaccionó de inmediato y consiguió resistir, balanceando la energía del atacante. Pero con eso se había delatado.

— ¡Es ella Kemo-Ren! — gritó el primero, saltando la barra. El zumbido de los sables de Darin y su enemigo rasgó el ambiente, y las armas chocaron. El otro hombre venía rápidamente hacia ellos, pero Darin extendió la mano y lo lanzó lejos, volcando algunas mesas, ganando preciosos segundos.

— ¿Cuchillas rojas aquí? — gritó un parroquiano, al tiempo que comenzaba una desbandada general por la puerta. Nadie que supiera lo que en otros tiempos habían sido los cuchillas rojas se iba a quedar para ser desmembrado. Y los que no lo sabían empezaron a imitar los mayores, confusos. Una cosa era segura: nadie iba a arriesgar el pellejo por ayudar a su cantinera. Ni siquiera llamarían a los Guardias.

Darin se batía con toda la calma de la que era capaz. Pero no tenía la condición física de otros tiempos, y el joven la hacía retroceder hacia la cocina con un estropicio de platos y muebles. La mujer se dio cuenta de que el otro guerrero se había levantado, pero no aparecía. Supo que venía por la puerta trasera, rodeando el local. La atraparían en medio en ese pequeño espacio, y empezó a sentir pánico.

Sus sables de luz habían rasgado las paredes, los muebles de acero, y las estufas, y todo empezaba a incendiarse. Darin sintió al enemigo que venía entrando, y de un salto se agarró de la lámpara. El segundo hombre de negro entró y ella le descargó un golpe en la cabeza desde arriba. Sorprendido, el joven apenas alcanzó a reaccionar, pero el golpe le hizo perder el arma. Meers no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se lanzó por la puerta. Rodó por el suelo, salió hacia el oscuro callejón y se levantó. Por un instante creyó que escaparía. Pero entonces vio con horror que había otro hombre de negro delante de ella. Este vestía de una forma similar a los anteriores, pero su sable carmesí tenía tres hojas, y se protegía con la Fuerza. Estaba atrapada por tres enemigos en el espacio relativamente pequeño del callejón.

No le quedaba más opción que luchar, ya que le cortaban todas las salidas. Se lanzó contra el que tenía enfrente. Las hojas de luz roja y amarilla hicieron un fuerte ruido eléctrico al chocar varias veces, pero Darin de inmediato sintió que este rival era más fuerte que los anteriores. No logró sobrepasarlo, y otro enemigo la atacó. Tuvo que bloquearlos a ambos. Si el tercero entraba en ese momento…

Darin se sintió proyectada por la Fuerza hacia atrás, de regreso a la cocina en llamas. Cayó de espaldas entre los tres enemigos. No le quedaban muchas oportunidades. Alcanzó a ponerse de pie y bloquear dos golpes de dos enemigos, pero el tercero se le escapó y le quemó el hombro derecho. Gritó de dolor y empezó a correr para huir, con la imagen de sus hijos en la cabeza procurando llegar al Porta de Los Banthas, que se alzaba cerca, en la pequeña curva. Pero los enemigos la atraían hacia ellos entre los tres, con las manos extendidas. Sus piernas parecían de plomo mientras resistía. No podía aguantar más. Había llegado su hora.

En ese momento la fuerza que la tiraba hacia la muerte se aflojó, y ella cayó de rodillas sobre el inmundo suelo de adoquines. Los tres hombres se miraban.

— Skywalker está aquí. Se acerca. Y no está solo. Viene otro jedi muy poderoso con él.— Dijo el del sable triple

— ¿Nos vamos, Kylo-Ren? — preguntó otro.

— Veo que son muy valientes para pelear cuando son superiores en número. — dijo Meers, que también sentía a los que se acercaban — esperen un poco, para que peleemos en igualdad de condiciones.

— No huiré frente a Skywalker ni frente a ningún jedi — dijo el del sable triple, que parecía algo indeciso — luego agregó para sí mismo, levantando el rostro como si le llegara nueva información desde el aire — Conque también vienes tú...

Kylo-Ren reflexionó unos instantes, que Darin Meers aprovechaba para serenar su mente con una rodilla en tierra, respirando pausadamente. La cantinera había notado debilidad en aquellos hombres. Ya no creía que la mejor estrategia fuera huir. A los cuchillas rojas había que eliminarlos si era posible.

El líder pareció tomar una decisión. — Pronto recibiremos ayuda — dijo —Lucharemos a la defensiva, procurando separar a la chatarrera de los jedis de verdad. Concéntrense sólo en eso: en aislar a la más joven. Ahora, ¿qué esperan para matar a esa? Está herida — dijo apuntando a Darin con el sable.

Los otros dos se miraron, como si dudaran. Aparentemente su maestro hablaba con desprecio de la joven que casi lo había matado hacía menos de un año. Y no les parecía que el plan de Kylo-Ren tuviera demasiado sentido: seguramente Skywalker se quedaría con la joven, y el otro jedi apoyaría a la cantinera. Cuatro contra tres. Y Kylo sólo pensaba en aprovechar la oportunidad que inesperadamente se le presentaba para atraparla.

Sin palabras decidieron acabar con la cantinera, que ya se había puesto de pie y les aguardaba. Sintieron que la mujer se había serenado a pesar del dolor, y percibían la Fuerza en ella, actuando en sus músculos, sin duda fortaleciéndola y dándole rapidez.

Pero después de todo, si la cosa se ponía muy fea, siempre podían apuñalar a Kylo y pasarse al bando rival.

(Continúa en el siguiente capítulo)


	3. Chapter 3:Sensaciones desconocidas

Capítulo 3: Sensaciones nuevas

Era ya casi de noche cuando divisaron la ciudad de Moresby, aproximándose desde las alturas en el Halcón Milenario. No era una ciudad muy grande, pero tenía su encanto. Estaba rodeada por el bosque, y se podían apreciar altas edificaciones sobre picos rocosos, y muchos edificios más pequeños en forma de dedal. El tráfico de naves sobre la ciudad era mucho más intenso que en Jakku, así que Rey dejó que Chewie hiciera la aproximación final. El día era frío y hacia el sur muchos edificios se alzaban como espectros grises, apenas visibles. Rey solicitó permiso para aterrizar en el puerto, y les cobraron un arancel que le pareció un robo. Apenas entraron en uno de los espacios desocupados del puerto espacial, se dispusieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores del terminal, ya que en esa zona Ahsoka había percibido una perturbación en la fuerza.

Rey no había dicho nada, pero se había sentido algo molesta cuando Skywalker le pidió que se quedara a bordo del Halcón con Finn y los androides. Seguramente Luke y Ahsoka habían notado su decepción, porque intentaron dar varias explicaciones que nadie les estaba pidiendo. Pero en el fondo, Rey sabía, o creía saber, que lo hacían para protegerla, y eso le molestaba. Durante toda su vida se había protegido de grandes peligros: podía cuidarse sola. Pero una vocecilla en el interior de su mente, muy débil, le indicaba que los peligros que ahora enfrentaba eran de una naturaleza muy diferente, y que lo mejor sería hacer caso a los que ya habían pasado por ellos. Así que se había quedado en la cabina del Halcón Milenario, con los pies sobre el tablero de control y las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando la punta de sus botas y más allá, hacia el terminal. Jaina y Chewbacca habían acompañado a los jedis.

No quería ir a la sala de estar de la nave, porque sabía que allí estaba Finn. Y había cerrado la cabina por dentro. Desde su posición tenía una vista de la dársena de aterrizaje, en que sólo estaba el Halcón, y a través de la puerta del terminal veía el ajetreo de criaturas dentro. El sonido de naves aterrizando y despegando era constante, pero desde su posición ella no podía ver a casi ninguna, lo que le molestaba. Sacó el sable láser del cinturón, que ella había convertido en sable doble, y empezó a juguetear con el tubo metálico en las manos, tal como antes lo hacía con su casco, al cenar en Jakkú.

— Rey, ¿por qué estás encerrada? Ábreme para que hablemos. — le gritó Finn golpeando el metal. Rey suspiró. La verdad era que no tenía excusas plausibles para no hablar con Finn. En aquél estado de ánimo, tuvo ganas de ignorarlo. Pero era Finn. Desganadamente, como si le pesara, estiró la mano hacia el botón de apertura, y la puerta se aflojó. El ex stormtrooper entró pausadamente, y se sentó a su lado. Hizo un gesto con las manos, como si dijera «Aquí me tienes».

— ¿Me vas a decir qué sucede? — preguntó el soldado, mirándola fijamente.

— Nada. No pasa nada. ¿Por qué?— respondió Rey, sonriendo con la vista fija en el arma que tenía en sus manos, como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto muy interesante.

— ¿Hice algo que te molestó?.

— No— dijo Rey. Finn notaba que no tenía la mirada franca y directa de siempre. Miraba hacia abajo.

— ¿Entonces por qué me estás evitando?

Rey levantó la vista con una sonrisa leve en los labios. Su forma de lidiar con las cosas de sus amigos era siempre con esa sonrisa que solía tener efectos mágicos en las personas. Pensó lo que debía decir por unos instantes.

— Luke me ha dicho que no es conveniente...ya sabes —

— También ha hablado conmigo, Rey — respondió Finn — y me dijo que era una recomendación, no una obligación. Pensé que yo valía más para ti.

— No soy buena tratando con hombres. Crecí casi como ermitaña. Los alienígenas de Jakkú eran demasiado raros, y los pocos jóvenes humanos que habían no me hablaban, así que me aislé de ellos. Todo esto es nuevo para mí — dijo Rey, levantando un poco la voz. Interiormente rogaba una especie de comprensión, de paciencia.

— También es nuevo para mí — dijo Finn —. Aunque yo si había estado con otras chicas, pensé que lo nuestro era diferente. De verdad lo sentí diferente. Y sigo sintiéndolo, si tú lo permites.

Se sintió confusa, como si los sentimientos le impidieran reflexionar con claridad. Pero sabía que solo podía decir una cosa que no fuera estúpida: la verdad. Habló de corrido como si temiera ser interrumpida y no ser capaz de recomenzar:

— Tú eres el primero y creo que el único para mí y me da miedo apegarme tanto a ti que, si te llego a perder, me derrumbe. ¿me entiendes? Además, hay muchas otras mujeres y tarde o temprano tu querrás a otra. Dicen que así son los hombres.

Finn la miró con rostro serio. Rey sintió su molestia.

— No es que no confíe en ti...— empezó a decir. Pero entonces Finn se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en el umbral, y mirando sobre el hombro, dijo:

— Si por miedo a perder a las personas, o por desconfianza, no quieres estar con las personas, entonces ya las has perdido.

Acto seguido desapareció. La hoja metálica se cerró tras el joven y Rey se sintió más sola que antes en la cabina, como si Finn se hubiera llevado parte del aire o de la vida. Adolorida por dentro, volvió a poner los pies encima del panel de control, colgó el sable en su cinturón y se cubrió la cara con las manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No sentía deseos de llorar. Pero así , con los ojos tapados, se aislaba un poco del bullicioso mundo, que a veces le parecía complicado en comparación a Jakkú.

Estaba a punto de ir a hablar con Finn otra vez, cuando sintió algo conocido. El Halcón Milenario se encontraba estacionado en una de las últimas dársenas del puerto espacial, y a cierta distancia, Rey vio que una lanzadera de la Primera Orden estaba aterrizando, subiendo las alas. No necesitaba ver a nadie para saber que allí venía Kylo Ren: sentía su mezcla de confusión, miedo y odio, unida a su evidente dominio de la Fuerza. Sólo que este dominio ahora era mayor. Kylo Ren sin duda era más fuerte ahora. Corrió de inmediato hacia la parte trasera, donde Finn y C3PO jugaban ajedrez holográfico.

— Una lanzadera de la Primera Orden acaba de aterrizar en el puerto, y Kylo Ren viene con ellos — dijo, abriendo la puerta de la nave. Finn tardó un segundo en procesar la información, y luego se levantó de un salto.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — dijo el joven, poniéndose de pie — si lo que dices es verdad, podemos comunicarnos con Luke desde acá. Nos dijeron que nos quedáramos. ¡C3PO, avísales!

— Pueden necesitar ayuda — dijo Rey, que se había puesto la manta con capucha típica de los jedis que le había regalado Jaina Solo, y se preparaba para salir. Finn le cerró el paso.

— Luke dijo que no los enfrentaras hasta que él lo autorizara — dijo el soldado, plantándose decididamente frente a Rey. — le oí cuando dijo que tu entrenamiento no estaba completo y que había un gran peligro para ti si te enfrentabas ahora con Ren.

Rey miró a su amigo con dureza. Su rostro pasó por varias emociones en un minuto: primero, rabia, enojo y molestia. Un segundo después, comprensión, y finalmente aprecio. Pudo sentir que la preocupación de Finn no era por considerarla débil, sino por quererla mucho. Había vuelto a la calma con que lo miraba las primeras veces. Sonreía.

— Te prometo que no los enfrentaré — dijo, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. — Me mantendré a una distancia prudente y sólo intervendré si Luke lo pide.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Si. — dijo ella. No le gustaba que la cuidaran como si fuera una niña. Pero era agradable que alguien se preocupara por ella. Muy agradable. Alzó el rostro y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Finn. Este se apartó un poco para dejarle paso. Le habían ordenado que no dejara la nave, pero se debatía entre obedecer dicha orden y la idea de seguir a Rey. Decidió que esperaría algunos minutos, y si no sabía nada de ella, la iría a buscar.

— No te lleves ese transmisor, llévate este, que también tiene localizador — le dijo a Rey, pasándole un aparato — Así puedo saber donde estás para ir a buscarte si te tardas.  
— No me pasará nada — rió ella. Pero de todas formas tomó el transmisor que Finn le ofrecía.


	4. Chapter 4:Rayos desconocidos

La joven bajó a paso rápido por la plataforma del Halcón Milenario, y caminó por la amplia y desierta dársena de aterrizaje, un simple patio rodeado de estructuras directamente excavadas en roca. Atravesó una puerta y se halló en el interior del puerto espacial, donde se celebraba abundante comercio, y los parlantes aullaban información de vuelos en distintos idiomas. Se desplazó por el gran salón atiborrado de seres hasta llegar a la entrada de otra dársena, a través de la cual vio la lanzadera, y a un par de stormtroopers haciendo guardia. De pronto vio unos cinco droides voladores de apariencia muy amenazante salir de la lanzadera y encaminarse hacia afuera. Su instinto le dijo que los siguiera.

Al salir por la puerta principal, siguiendo a los droides, pudo ver que la ciudad no era tan diferente al puesto de Niimah. Allí se mezclaban las edificaciones, la piedra de los cerros y los árboles que se colaban entre cualquier resquicio no artificial. El colorido de los toldos de los comerciantes se confundía con multitud de colores de vestimentas y pieles de los viandantes. Eso sí, aquí todo era mucho más grande que en Niimah. La ciudad se hallaba en una zona robada al bosque, aprovechando picos de roca natural que se prestaban para la edificación, y que se elevaban al cielo como si fueran dedos, al igual que casi todos los edificios de forma cilíndrica redondeada en la punta. De ellos sobresalían estructuras habitacionales en forma de terrazas redondeadas y cúpulas.

Siguió a los droides voladores corriendo lo más rápido que podía, cada vez por callejuelas más estrechas con casas del mismo color del granito cada vez más pequeñas. Algunas de las calles eran techadas y pobremente iluminadas. El día era gris y amenazaba con lluvia, así que se felicitó por haber traído la capa con capucha. Pero lamentó no haber traído con ella un bláster. Otro error por las prisas.

Sintió, muy a lo lejos, el ruido característico de los sables láser al ser blandidos, y vio una humareda levantándose entre las casas. Vio que los droides hacían fuego, disparando a algo bajo ellos. Se apresuró en llegar a la curva, donde había un par de gigantescos banthas bajo un portal de piedra. Pero en ese momento sintió una cercana perturbación en la Fuerza. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada.

De pronto, un terrible dolor hizo presa en sus músculos, como si todos, incluido el corazón, se agarrotaran espantosamente al mismo tiempo, impidiendole respirar. Una sensación de quemazón abarcaba toda su piel, y cayó al suelo retorciéndose y gritando. Kylo Ren la estaba atacando de alguna manera que ella no conocía. Sentía que era Kylo, pero no podía verlo. Sólo veía un resplandor azul y vapor desprendiéndose de sus ropas con un extraño olor a humedad.

Ren mantuvo su ataque el suficiente tiempo para hacerla perder el conocimiento.

Lo siguiente que Rey vio fueron los rostros preocupados de Luke, Ahsoka, Jaina, Chewbacca y una desconocida sobre ella, y más arriba, el cielo nuboso y ya oscuro. Estuvo por un instante confusa, como si algunos segundos hubieran sido borrados de su memoria.

— ¿No te dije que te quedaras en la nave? — le preguntó Luke, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Rey notó que de su ropa salía una especie de vapor todavía, como agua evaporándose.

— Kylo Ren — dijo Rey — me atacó de una manera extraña. No pude defenderme.

— ¡Claro que no pudiste! Tu entrenamiento no está completo. Por eso te pedí que te quedaras en la nave — el maestro parecía bastante molesto.

Rey se levantó. Sentía una extraña incomodidad en los músculos, y una terrible jaqueca, pero podía caminar. El grupo se empezó a dirigir rápidamente al Halcón Milenario. Ahsoka se quedó caminando al lado de Rey, tomándola del brazo.

— Al menos Luke pudo haberme advertido sobre esa técnica — dijo la aprendiz, que, en realidad, buscaba la manera de disculparse.

— No es tan simple — repuso Ahsoka — es una técnica prohibida para los jedis. Nunca se revela al principio del entrenamiento, porque suele suceder que los padawans desean usarla, y se ven tentados por las emociones de poder e ira que van asociadas a esos rayos. Resistirlos con el cuerpo en una habilidad avanzada, que muy pocos dominan. Pero pudiste usar el sable láser para desviarlos. Si tus sentidos hubieran estado más afinados, no hubieras caído en la trampa. — hizo una pausa y apretó fuerte el brazo de Rey al ver que ésta trastrabillaba — Nuestros enemigos estaban huyendo, y Luke sintió que tu te aproximabas. Me dijo que volviera por ti, pero esos droides voladores que aparecieron me lo impidieron. Luego los Ren y los droides escaparon, y te encontramos aquí.

— Enséñame...— dijo Rey. Ahsoka la miró con cierto estupor, por lo que Rey agregó de inmediato — la manera de protegerme de ese tipo de ataques. No a hacerlos.

— Tu maestro es Luke. El determinará lo que se te enseña y lo que no. Por el momento, tienes el sable láser para protegerte.

— Ahsoka, yo pude sentir que Kylo Ren me iba a atacar, pero al mirar, no lo pude encontrar.

— Es porque tus sentidos jedi no están lo suficientemente afinados todavía, y porque Kylo Ren ha estado progresando, volviéndose más capaz de confundir. Por muy dotada que seas, el camino del jedi siempre es gradual. Debes aprender a obedecer a tus maestros.

No quería llegar a ese punto, así que Rey prefirió cambiar el tema. Se fijó en la mujer que caminaba junto a Luke, hacia el Halcón Milenario.

— La Fuerza es intensa en ella. ¿quién es? — preguntó a Ahsoka.

— Se llama Darin Meers, y es la jedi que vinimos a buscar — repuso Ahsoka. Entonces la togruta alzó la voz y preguntó a Luke: — ¿No pasaremos por su casa para que se despida?.

Darin se volvió hacia Ahsoka Tano y dijo:

— Hemos hablado de esto con mi familia durante años. Creo que es mejor así, sin despedidas. Si voy allá, todo será mucho más difícil. Temo no poder resistirlo. Además, podría ponerlos en peligro.

Rey notó el leve temblor de emoción en la voz de Darin. Se preguntó si realmente sería necesario obligarla a tan gigantesco sacrificio como era dejar a su familia sin saber si volvería a verlos. Por un instante, agradeció no haberse separado de nadie en Jakkú. Pero ante todo, sintió admiración por el dominio del apego que tenía la mujer. Ella no se consideraba capaz de tanto desprendimiento.

Al pasar frente a las dársenas, Rey pudo ver que la lanzadera de la Primera Orden ya se había marchado. Pero no había tiempo de hacer más averiguaciones, ya que era mejor largarse cuanto antes. Además, Darin Meers necesitaba que le curaran la herida del hombro.

Ya en el Halcón Milenario, Rey pudo ver que Luke y Ahsoka hablaban seriamente con Finn. Un poco a escondidas, alcanzó a escuchar que Luke le decía «Percibo los sentimientos de Rey. A nosotros nos respeta, pero se siente más inclinada a considerar la opinión tuya. Por eso te pedí que no la dejaras salir. Ella es muy importante para el futuro de la Resistencia» . Decidió salir de su escondite:

— No es culpa de Finn: él trató de persuadirme de que no fuera. Todo es culpa mía, el no tiene ninguna responsabilidad.

Ahsoka y Luke se miraron. Finn simplemente dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala de estar, lo que provocó malestar en la joven otra vez. Luego Luke se acercó a Rey, y le dijo:

— Hemos decidido que Ahsoka entrenará a Finn para convertirlo definitivamente en jedi. Lo necesitamos, y así no te imponemos una carga adicional a ti. Y Darin terminará el entrenamiento de Jaina.

— Seee...— murmuró Jaina con desgana, apareciendo desde un rincón con una máquina en las manos — no es que me agrade la idea, pero Luke cree que es necesario. Yo no tengo ningún interés en ser jedi. Ya tuve suficiente de peleas con cosas que queman —. Luego agregó: — No hay rastreadores en la nave. Podemos hacer el salto.

— Nunca está demás desarrollar ese potencial que tienes —. Dijo Ahsoka —. Una vez que todo esto acabe, si sobrevivimos, podrás dedicarte a lo que quieras, incluso a la agricultura. Pero por ahora necesitamos que todos desarrollen sus habilidades marciales cuanto antes.

— Si sobrevivimos — agregó Jaina con cierto desdén.

Se produjo un silencio. Luego Rey preguntó:

— No entiendo por qué Kylo Ren se contentó con atacarme y dejarme ahí. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Demostrar su superioridad?

— Tampoco a mí me parece lógico. Si hubiera querido probar su superioridad, hubiera preferido una lucha con el mismo método con el que tu lo venciste: el sable, y no un cobarde ataque por la espalda — .Dijo Ahsoka — . No; él siempre ha querido llevarte ante Snoke, y esta vez tenía una oportunidad perfecta.

— Algo trama. Debemos estar atentos — intervino Luke. — Y tú, debes extremar la prudencia y obedecernos.

— Ya dije que lo sentía — repuso Rey, con la mejor sonrisa de que fue capaz, en un tono que estaba entre la exclamación y el ruego. Empezaba a sentirse francamente mal en lo anímico, con una extraña sensación oscura creciendo en su interior.


	5. Chapter 5:Llamado

Rey no acertaba a definir en qué estribaba la diferencia en su estado de ánimo, pero desde el ataque traicionero que Kylo Ren le había propinado se sentía enfadada y nerviosa. Mucho más nerviosa que antes, cuando su preocupación era demostrar su habilidad con el sable a Ahsoka Tano, o cuando la cercanía de Jaina y Riga a Finn la hacía sentir levemente celosa.

Era como si los malos sentimientos se hubieran amplificado.

De regreso en la base, se encerró en su pequeño camarote. El tiempo era deprimente en la luna en que la resistencia se ocultaba, en el Borde Exterior: la lluvia caía ya por tercer día consecutivo, con escasas horas en que amainaba la tormenta. Ahora había viento y, truenos y relámpagos.

Tenía el lujo de un camarote individual, aunque casi parecía una despensa. Luke lo había conseguido para ella con la intención de que pudiera tener la soledad necesaria para la disciplina de la meditación. Era un privilegio que ella había aceptado a regañadientes, pero que ahora, con ese estado de ánimo, agradecía.

«La galaxia es un lugar complicado» se dijo, sacándose las botas. En ese pequeño cuarto se sentía como si estuviera de regreso en su casa en Jakkú. A veces necesitaba la soledad, por lo que se alegraba de que ya fuera de noche: nadie más la molestaría hasta la madrugada siguiente, en que Luke la iría a despertar con fuertes golpes en la puerta de plastoacero si se retrasaba para su entrenamiento matutino.

Apagó la luz. Se tendió en la cama, sin desvestirse, y con las manos en la nuca comenzó a rememorar los acontecimientos del día. Los relámpagos azules iluminaban la habitación con frecuencia. De inmediato se le vino a la mente el ataque que había sufrido por parte de Kylo Ren. Eran rayos azulados como los que ahora caían furiosamente sobre la base.

«Tal vez es normal que me sienta extraña después de un ataque así» se dijo.

El medicamento que le habían dado le había calmado la jaqueca, pero no las malas sensaciones del interior. Recordó que Luke le había pedido que solicitara a la doctora un examen general de salud, incluyendo un análisis de sangre. Pero, ¿para qué?. Prefirió posponerlo, y pensar. Solamente pensar con el ruido de fondo de los truenos.

Cuando era una niña, Rey siempre había sentido que el mundo era un lugar complicado y violento, pero manejable. Unkar Plutt, el comerciante a quién se la habían encargado a los cinco años, no la había tratado mal, y la había cuidado proveyéndole incluso alguna instrucción con otros humanos. Sin duda lo hizo por temor a su madre adoptiva, Shara Bey, y también porque presentía que la humana le sería de gran utilidad en el futuro. Además, en Jakkú se tenía una vaga idea sobre el Imperio y la Rebelión: se creía que, de entre las miles de especies de seres inteligentes que henchían los centenares de mundos de la galaxia, los humanos eran la especie más peligrosa. Después de todo, el Imperio había sido obra casi exclusiva de humanos. La joven creció sintiendo las extrañas observaciones que todos los demás alienígenas hacían sobre su especie: que eran traicioneros y peligrosos, pero que también podían ser los únicos lo suficientemente violentos como para defender la galaxia. Que entre los jedis, el Elegido había sido humano, y también que muchos humanos terminaban siendo jedis, lo que parecía corroborar una especial conexión de esta especie con algo trascendente. Otros decían que esas no eran más que historias de viejas, y hasta se dudaba de que los jedis hubieran existido.

Como fuera, Unkar Plutt la consideró lo suficientemente valiosa como para cuidarla bien hasta que se convenció de que Shara Bay no regresaría. Entonces empezó a reducirle las porciones para explotarla. Rey se esforzó al máximo con el fin de hacer bien su trabajo y alimentarse, y fue entonces cuando Unkar Plutt, siempre atento a las oportunidades, notó el inmenso potencial de la joven. Siguió teniendo cuidado de hacerla depender de él, pero secretamente le daba porciones de mejor calidad que las que intercambiaba con el resto, para que no enfermara ni se fatigara excesivamente. Algunas veces él mismo añadía suplementos alimenticios y vitaminas a la limitada alimentación de Rey. Debía cuidar su inversión.

Por el tiempo en que ella averiguó que sus porciones no eran exactamente las mismas que comían los demás, ya se había formado como una saludable mujer, aunque acostumbrada a comer sólo una vez al día. Fue por ese tiempo, tarde en comparación con otros jóvenes, que se dio cuenta de lo particular que era su vida. Los otros chatarreros humanos se juntaban y salían a divertirse lo mejor que se podía en ese lugar. Formaban parejas y tenían tórridos romances de los que Rey algunas veces se enteraba. Ella, en cambio, ya se había rendido con eso de tratar de juntarse con los demás humanos de su edad en Jakkú. Por alguna razón, la rechazaban. Nunca entendió muy bien por qué parecía caerle mal a todo el mundo, siendo que ella siempre intentó mostrarse amable y accesible con los decentes. Incluso vulnerable, si pudiera decirse así. Hasta que una chatarrera que a veces le dirigía la palabra, llamada Navi, se lo dijo sin ambages:

«Las mujeres te odian porque todo te sale bien y eres bonita, y los hombres te odian porque eres mucho más inteligente y fuerte que ellos » Así de simple. Y Rey no estaba para ganarse la amistad de nadie cambiándose a sí misma.

Lo que no significaba que no se sintiera sola. Muy sola, como aquella noche que había escapado de los sables rojos, antes de Jakkú. Asustada de huir, de noche, sin poder detenerse a dormir un sólo segundo. Kylo Ren había sacado este recuerdo a su conciencia cuando la tuvo de «invitada» en la Starkiller. Todos sus sentimientos de soledad parecían hallar su origen en ese evento traumático. Y en aquella nave que se alejaba mientras ella lloraba su abandono.

Día tras día , una nueva marca en la pared de su casa en Jakku indicaba el tiempo que la separaba de su familia. Sólo había añoranza, no rencor. Día tras día, trabajando, negociando o comiendo, hablando con chatarreros viejos y lo suficientemente maduros para apreciarla, practicando en su simulador de vuelo, o blandiendo ese bastón que le causaba tan extrañas sensaciones, aumentaba en ella la percepción de que algo le faltaba. Y la sensación de que algo también la guiaba.

Era esta última sensación la que le había permitido no amargarse. No odiar a todas las personas. Hasta ahora.

Estaba totalmente convencida de que había gente en el mundo que no la odiaría, que la querría tal como era sin abandonarla. Sabía que Jakkú era un lugar provinciano y pequeño, y que había más mundo para ella. Si tan sólo volvieran los que ella esperaba.

Las personas de Jakkú que no la apreciaban pronto serían sólo un mal recuerdo, sí. Siempre estuvo segura. No tenía miedo: sabía que las cosas le salían bien al final, guiándose por una extraña y luminosa intuición. Ahora esa intuición tenía nombre: la Fuerza, la luz, siempre había estado allí. En medio de las tormentas de arena o enfrentándose a los teedos, chatarreros viciosos del desierto que carroñaban en bandas, siempre había sabido qué hacer, casi como si alguien se lo susurrara. ¿Había tenido miedo? Sí, mucho. Pero nunca había perdido el control.

Hasta que había visto a BB-8 y a Finn. Entonces había conocido a aquellas personas que podía querer sin temor a que la odiaran. Personas que sentían de otro modo, muy ajeno a su planeta. Ya sentía que eran parte de ella. Pero también se había dado cuenta de que toda esa gente estaba siempre al borde de la desaparición y el dolor. Vaporizarse en una nave en medio de una batalla, sin que quedara una molécula que enterrar, era una posibilidad siempre presente. Demasiado presente. Rey no quería más soledad, ni más abandono, ni más celos. Sentía un fuerte deseo de protegerlos a todos, de proteger lo suyo. Pero aún era débil, y ella sabía que tenía el potencial de ser una gran Jedi. Por eso se colaba en su interior la idea de que el entrenamiento de Skywalker era demasiado suave. Demasiado lento.

«Si de verdad soy una jedi, necesito hacerme más poderosa cuanto antes» se dijo, decidida a no perder a nadie como había perdido a su familia. «Todavía soy débil y torpe. Por eso me equivoco y hago el ridículo, como hoy. Por eso Finn está decepcionado de mí y se fija en otras.» Sentía una extraña confusión en la mente. Se miró la punta de los dedos.

Ahsoka Tano había dicho que esos rayos eran una habilidad avanzada que casi siempre se prohibía a los jedi. Pero ella estaba viendo pequeños destellos azules en sus dedos, del mismo tono que los relámpagos. Las imágenes que se repetían en su mente con cada chispa eran del momento en que había derribado a Kylo Ren, en la base Starkiller. Sentía la misma ira, sólo que esta vez le daba rienda suelta y lo mataba en su imaginación, decapitándolo. Un sensación de poder y frío que ella ya conocía se abría paso en su interior. Pero la cabeza de Kylo Ren seguía hablando una vez separada del cuerpo, con una sonrisa casi sensual. « Puedo tomar de ti todo lo que yo desee». Y ella sentía que entregarle algo era deseable.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Ya no llovía, y estaba amaneciendo. Pero la sensación de poder y enojo seguía allí. Ahora le enojaba su sueño. Un hormigueo en los dedos le recordaba lo real que había sido. Tal como el mismo sueño, podía ser una sensación inducida por su mente, por su imaginación. Al menos, ahora no había chispas azules en sus manos.

¿Y por qué sentía deseos de llorar?


	6. Chapter 6:El poder de la sangre

Kylo Ren se sentó en silencio en la sala interior de aquella antena de comunicaciones abandonada, y se sacó el casco. Su rostro cruzado por una cicatriz emergió con la palidez de lo caracterizaba, y su mirada se perdió en la lejanía a través de la puerta abierta. Pronto tenía que llegar el viejo.

A través de la hoja abierta, se tenía una vista de la cercana ciudad de Lothal, con modernas torres tubulares y cúpulas que brillaban al sol de la madrugada. En la pequeña sala había algunos inoperantes equipos de comunicación, artefactos de diverso tipo que eran, a los ojos del joven, principalmente chatarra de la época imperial que Eszra debía haber robado para revender o hacer algún invento. La caja en que se había sentado tenía rótulos y números de serie imperiales, que indicaban que debía contener armas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ben? —. La alta y fornida figura de Ezra Bridger interrumpió los rayos del sol naciente. El hombre, completamente vestido de negro, había aparecido de forma tan silenciosa frente a Kylo Ren, que éste sólo lo había percibido un instante antes a través de una fuerte vibración en la Fuerza, sin percibir sonido alguno. Pero no se levantó, y se mantuvo mirando al piso de permacero con expresión melancólica.

—Sé donde está nueva base de la Resistencia —respondió, después de unos instantes, en tono aburrido.

El viejo Ezra dibujó una sonrisa cansada en sus labios. Sabía que Kylo Ren lo buscaría allí, en su planeta natal, y se había asegurado de que viniera solo, o únicamente con Phasma, que estaba de su lado. Había visto con su visor telemétrico que la teniente —ex Comandante, pues había sido degradada por su fallo al apagar los escudos de la base Starkiller —se había quedado montando guardia abajo, en la puerta al pie de la torre. No tenía importancia: Bridger no pensaba en usar la puerta.

—¿Cómo lo averiguaste?.

—Con una inyección de nanobots en la sangre de Rey, tal como tu sugeriste. Admito que fue un buen plan.

— ¿Cómo lograste inyectarla sin que lo notara?

— La encontré sola y la dejé inconsciente con la técnica que me enseñaste. Tenías razón, ella no la conocía.

—Debilidad jedi. Temen al lado oscuro. Por eso la evitan.—respondió Bridger con una expresión de desprecio —. Entonces tenemos que actuar rápido, antes de que lo noten y decidan cambiar de base. ¿Lo saben los otros Ren?

—Solo lo sabemos tu, Phasma y yo. Pero sospechan de mí, al igual que Snoke. Especialmente Kira. Ya sabes, no se les puede engañar por mucho tiempo. Y esa comadreja de Hux no me quita ojo de encima.

— Es mejor que lo hagamos en secreto por un tiempo— dijo Ezra — Además, con tu sangre y la mía en los nanobots, tal vez podamos camuflarnos el tiempo suficiente para llevar adelante el plan, pero no podríamos hacer lo mismo con los demás.

— Después del uso de nuestra arma de destrucción masiva por parte de Snoke y el idiota de Hux, el senado provisional de la Nueva Reública y muchos sistemas han dejado de ver al grupo de Leia como una amenaza — se lamentó Kylo Ren. — Nuestro plan de provocar una guerra tendrá que aplazarse hasta que las gestiones de nuestros partidarios en las altas esferas de la política den sus frutos.

— No importa — repuso Ezra — la oposición hacia una nueva Orden Jedi sigue siendo fuerte entre los políticos de los principales sistemas, y son ellos los que elegirán un nuevo Senado. Sin ir más lejos, he hablado con el Canciller Suplente Artus Fey'lia,y está de acuerdo en que no debe existir una nueva Orden Jedi. Nosotros les convenceremos que la Orden de Ren es la respuesta que buscan, y la Galaxia volverá a estar preparada al fin para resistir cualquier amenaza. Prepárate, en la noche nos pondremos en camino.

Kylo Ren se levantó de la caja en que estaba sentado, y avanzó hacia la salida. Ezra se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso. Al llegar a la puerta, Ren se detuvo y dijo por encima del hombro:

— Ahsoka Tano está con ellos.

El viejo lo miró con incredulidad. Pero su mirada volvió a la indiferencia rapidamente.

— Debe estar muy vieja. Ella fue aprendiz de Anakin Skywalker. Debe tener al menos unos setenta años estándar.

— A mi no me pareció que tuviera más de treinta, pero su especie es diferente — repuso Kylo Ren — y hay otra jedi con ellos. Por su manera de luchar creo que también se formó en el viejo Templo de Coruscant. Te lo digo para que estés prevenido. Será una prueba para ti.

— No te preocupes por mí, Ren — repuso Ezra con un gesto de desprecio — No soy un sith pero puedo mantener los sentimientos a raya. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo en el caso tuyo. Allá verás a Leia, Luke y a tu pequeña Rey.

— Ahora soy más fuerte y tengo la mente más clara. Ya no la veo como hace quince años — respondió Kylo Ren — Bridger, tu no me gustas. Pero creo firmemente que nosotros somos los verdaderos Jedi. Estamos haciendo lo que es necesario y no voy a dudar ni un instante. O se unen a nosotros, o se los dejamos a Snoke para que arrase a la Resistencia.

Kylo Ren salió rápidamente, y la hoja de la puerta se cerró tras el. Bridger se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, en silencio. Después de unos segundos de reflexión, murmuró:

— Si, ya no la ves como niña. Eso es justo lo que me preocupa, idiota.

—

El interior de la vieja nave de clase Acorazado, de la época de las Guerras Clónicas, era similar al del destructor estelar que Rey ya conocía en Jakkú. Había sido casi completamente desmantelado por dentro, por lo que más bien parecía un gran domo .

— Perteneció a una unidad llamada la Fueza Oscura — explicó Leia, paseando la mirada por las oscuras paredes — estas naves tienen una historia horrible, pero hoy esta en particular le servirá a ustedes de Academia Jedi provisional.

Luke la miró y asintió con una sonrisa. Veía como las preocupaciones habían hecho mella en el rostro de su hermana. No era fácil volver a tener la Academia junto con la Resistencia, por motivos políticos. Pero no tenían demasiadas alternativas.

En ese momento la puerta de la nave, una de las pocas cosas todavía funcionales, se abrió con un gemido. Entraron Ahsoka, Darin, Rey, Finn y Jaina, bastante mojados por la lluvia que afuera caía sin cesar. Miraron a su alrededor con estupefacción.

— Así que aquí vamos a entrenar — dijo Jaina, mirando a su alrededor como si se encontrara en un basural.

— No es Yavín 4, pero servirá — repuso Luke, sonriendo. — Bien, Ahsoka se llevará a Finn a ese rincón, y Darin se llevará a Jaina hacia allá — dijo Luke, apuntando a la proa y la popa de la nave. — yo me quedaré con Rey aquí.

Rey miró con el rabillo del ojo a Ahsoka y Finn mientras se alejaban. Para su mala suerte, la togruta se había vuelto demasiado sabia y sensible para no notar los sentimientos de la chatarrera. La esbelta alienígena se detuvo, y entregándole los sables de práctica a Finn, le indicó que siguiera caminando hacia donde en otro tiempo se encontraban las toberas de propulsión de la nave. Luego caminó hacia Rey. La tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Dime lo que sientes — le dijo. — percibo algo malo que se agita dentro de ti.

— Nada — respondió Rey, sin sostener su mirada. Luke los observaba desde cierta distancia, acariciándose la barba. — Perdón por no ser perfecta — dijo después de un momento Rey, con un sarcasmo inusitado en ella.

— Podrías estar celosa de Jaina, pero no de mí, Rey. Tengo sesenta y nueve años. Igual que Darin.

— No puede ser — dijo Rey levantando el rostro con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

— No somos humanas. Envejecemos de forma diferente. — explicó Ahsoka, sonriendo. — ¿te sientes mejor?

Rey estaba un poco roja por lo tonta que le parecía la situación. Por lo tonta que se veía a sí misma. No respondió, pero agregó, con la mirada en el suelo.

— Dile que no quiero que esté molesto conmigo. Le trato de hablar pero me evita.

En la popa de la nave, Leia y Jaina discutían airadamente, mientras Darin trataba de calmarlas. Aparentemente, Leia le había preguntado a su hija qué había pasado con su antiguo sable láser, y Jaina le había respondido con total desparpajo que lo había vendido. Arreciaban las comparaciones con Han Solo y las reprimendas por parte de la Princesa. Rey seguía sin comprender bien la actitud de desinterés y dureza que Leia parecía mostrar siempre hacia su hija.

Luke se paró frente a ella y le indicó que sacara su sable con un gesto. Entonces Rey despejó su mente y se dirigió a su maestro.

— Luke, quiero crecer más rápido. Me siento limitada. Puedo resistir mucho. Si me exiges más, lo soportaré, estoy segura.

— Si no tienes paciencia demuestras que no estás preparada — repuso Luke. Percibió que había un nivel inusual de enojo en Rey — ¿qué te sucede?

Ella había estado pensando cómo forzar a Skywalker a enseñarle más de prisa, y había tenido una idea. Una idea loca, pero que quizá pudiera servir.

Luke la vio venir corriendo hacia él, con el sable por sobre la cabeza. No era sable de práctica, y sintió que ese movimiento tampoco era de práctica. Si no hubiera nada más, no le habría molestado demasiado, pero otro sentimiento le llegó como una corriente eléctrica. Era como si Kylo Ren y Ezra Bridger vinieran con ella. Extendió la mano no mecánica, y Rey salió disparada varios metros hacia atrás.

Al caer, Rey sintió que algo se le había roto en la muñeca izquierda. El dolor punzante que sintió la llenó de enojo. Sin levantarse del suelo, extendió la mano derecha hacia Luke tratando de atacarlo con la fuerza. Quería proyectarlo hacia atrás como él lo había hecho con ella. Pero en lugar de eso, un relámpago azul salió de su mano. Fue breve, pero fue un rayo. Luke lo recibió en la palma de su mano y lo disipó sin problemas, pero su rostro expresaba consternación.

— No fue a propósito — dijo Rey poniéndose de pie. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Jaina, Darin, Finn, Ahsoka y Luke la miraban fijamente. La situación se prolongó lo suficiente para hacerla tener una extraña sensación de culpabilidad.

En circunstancias normales no le hubiera importado. En absoluto. Estaba acostumbrada a ignorar lo que otros pensaran de ella. Pero desde el día anterior, después de haber sido atacada por Kylo Ren, ella no se sentía normal. Era como si tuviera los sentimientos de otras personas. Además, eso que acababa de pasar tampoco era normal. Sintió tristeza, y las ganas de llorar volvieron. Quería desaparecer, tal como la primera vez que tocó el arma de Skywalker.

Echó a correr y salió de la nave. Luke la observó, y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. Pero entonces Ahsoka lo alcanzó a la carrera y le dijo: Luke, creo que hay alguien que debería hablar primero con ella en esta situación. Luego tu intervendrás.

Luke comprendió y miró a Finn. Este asintió y echó a correr hacia la entrada.

Luke le gritó:

— Pregúntale si se hizo los exámenes médicos que le ordené. Especialmente el de sangre.


End file.
